wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: T.A.S.T.E.
"Terrible Attacking Super Terrorist Expert" Operation: T.A.S.T.E. is the twenty-forth Episode to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Thursday, February 4, 2016. Overview Paul Dickson was very sick and the Kids Never Die is in big trouble in the early celebration of Eggman Day. Can Yuki Buxaplenty cure his friend? Plot The episode begins with a three-dimensional computer animated sequence featuring a CGI Yuki Buxaplenty in a mostly featureless depths of space armada travelling back to the past. Yuki states that it is his task to retrieve "the goods", which appears as a floating white box. Placed throughout the Parody Zone, between Yuki and the objective, are several egg pawns from the "Two Hundred Years War" and the armada of numerous battleships from the Vagan, which he quickly gets past. After he obtains the box, another trap is activated which in the process of escaping Yuki drops the box and returns to the present, which then floats away from him as he lies on the ground while the voice of Hades Izanami "thanks" him for picking up the box for them. The next scene features Paul Buxaplenty as Tsubaki Yayoi in a stereotypical anime setting, Alter Memory. While mild-mannerly reading comics in the park, Paul hears the voice of Paul's brother, who tells him that Hades has stolen the goods. He locates Hades with the "Penetra-vision" and confronts her, demanding that they hand over the box only to be attacked by Jin Kisaragi. Hades open the box to reveal the Sealed Space as Jin tries to draw his sword, he realizes that he can't do it, and died. Before the Sealed Space disappeared, Paul punches the box out of the villain's hands and sends it flying away. This is followed by a very childish and crudely-drawn sequence similar to the Canadian cartoon show, Stickin' Around, in which Numbuh Sanban as "Darkwing Duck" meets "Boxy", here portrayed as a living creature, and declares him her best friend. After a brief montage of them playing and fighting, Sanban encounters a five-headed monster (Dr. Eggman) who demands she hand over the box. The blissfully oblivious Sanban willingly gives Boxy to the monster without any resistance and seemingly having no problems with abandoning her so-called "best friend". The next sequence is a parody of Last Bronx and BlazBlue: Chronophantasma with Yoko as Noel Vermillion, Yuki as Jin Kisaragi , Dr. Eggman as the Bloodedge Ragnarok the Bloodedge and Hades Izanami as Saya Terumi fighting over the "Rectanguloid Grim Charm" Yuki and Yoko uses the "Arctic Dungeon" and "Valkyrie Veil" which seemingly defeats the villains. They then reappear and activate their "Full Power Fusion" which would merge into the Black Beast. In response, Yuki uses the "Freeze Barrage". However Yuki is defeated and loses the Rectanguloid Grim Charm, vowing to not fail again as the scene ends. Cree Gekko's 's story is a parody of Sonic X. Carrying "the goods" Cree Gekko as Sonic the Hedgehog is pursued by Hades Izanami. When Cree looks inside the box, loud, blaring trumpet music plays, causing all of them to jump and Abigail to drop the box. She picks it up and looks again, to the same effect. She makes a complete surprise that Hades thanks her for curing Paul Dickson as Christopher Thorndyke. "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Paul Dickson *Yoko Gekko *Yuki Buxaplenty *Cree Gekko *Hades Izanami *Numbuh Sanban *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Paul Buxaplenty *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Bucket *Yipper Debuts *Flit Asuno *Asemu Asuno *Kio Asuno Trivia *This Episode is based on Operation: R.E.P.O.R.T. *This Episode involves travelling back in time to find the medicine in the Two Hundred Years War. *Yuki's Story is a reference to Matrix, Star Wars and Sonic Heroes. *Paul's Story is a reference to Blazblue Alter Memory. *Yoko's Story is a reference to Last Bronx, Mega Man and Blazblue Chrono Phantasma. *Cree's Story is the reference to Sonic X. *Numbuh Sanban's Story is the reference to Darkwing Duck. Category:Episodes